


Prized Garden

by Vivi001



Series: Noche's Collections [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi001/pseuds/Vivi001
Summary: I wonder. All these colorful sights and smells that delights the senses-were they all worth it? Perhaps, it's only when the sky turns dark, that their true colours show themselves.
Series: Noche's Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601029





	Prized Garden

**Author's Note:**

> 1# Story in the "Noche's Collections". Set in timeline 'Before Life'. Can be read as a stand-alone story. 1st person POV of 'MC'.

It was a cold, dark night. The royal palace was but a distant sight, covered in dazzling lights of different colours. My hair covered the view, the wind tussling the long brown strands as I sat beneath the tree, hidden away in the prized garden.

The colourful petals of flowers were dyed darker in the absence of light, seeming more ominous than their cheerful facades in the sun. My obscured vision made it look as though they were behind cages of steel, unable to live in the place where they took root.

“What’s with that expression?” A familiar voice says, tinged with slight amusement. “I wasn’t aware you could put on such a... realistic mask.”

“Noche.” I sighed. “Not now.”

The black haired,blue eyed prince only chuckled and ignored my wishes, blatantly seating himself next to my form. “Not very entertaining tonight,are you?”

I stayed silent.

“When I was eight,” He starts, “There was an assassination attempt on my life. It was a rather dull affair,even easily predicted."

His tone grew solemn as he continued his tale. "He came in the middle of the night whilst I laid still in my bed,pretending as if all was normal.”

I turned to look at him. “Stop,I don’t want to hear it.”

Noche didn’t listen, gazing at the roses. “The red spilled in my room that day looked like the wine the king drank every meal. The only difference was the smell, not of iron but of something sweet." He pauses, his next sentence abnormally emphasised. "Almost like honey trapping flies in it’s viscousness.”

“What do you want this time?” I cut in, not wanting to hear more. The more one knew in such a place, the more chance of them being a target. With him being a prince,to be seen as ‘close’ would 'mark' me.

He smirks, finally facing me. “For you to take a nap. In fact, it should happen...right now.”

At once, everything that happened today made sense. The prickling feeling I had been feeling all day long suddenly sped up at Noche’s words, as if heeding his call. Warm hands steadied me by my waist, their owner having expected such a situation. 

Through my fading consciousness, tilting head and now numb body, a certain sound stood out. A small whisper almost unheard near my right ear.

“Sorry.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Alternate Reality : Crack Version 1.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

His tone grew solemn as he continued his tale. "He came in the middle of the night whilst I laid still in my bed, pretending as if all was normal.”

I turned to look at him. “Stop, I don’t want to hear it.”

Noche didn’t listen, gazing at the roses. When he continued his drivel, I stood up, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling tingling my legs.

"Wait, where are you goi-" He says, but his voice faded away as I fast walked away from the male.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I covered my face as my husband happily recounted what happened next. "Oh, and then you fell dow-"

"Oh, shut up." I muttered, my face hot. "So what if I kissed the ground, it was all because yo-"

He shuts me up with a kiss.


End file.
